User talk:Master Palkia
Welcome! Hi Master Palkia -- we are excited to have Pokemon Oren Version: Official Site Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Pokemon Oren Version: Official Site Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey! Hey! Well, I'm here! Let's get to work on this thing! I've got big hopes for it! MasterBall 00:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hey...you need to update the site...the editing toolbar needs to be updated...the imaging and video buttons aren't there... RE: Template Yes, yes I do. Whaddya need? Pkmn info boxes? Character info boxes? Those are a little harder to make...but I'l try them. What do you need? I've already add the template More to Come made. MasterBall 20:10, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Pokemon Well, please also remember that I am one of the creators. We have equal rights to Oren Version, MP. And I was only creating the page, not filling it in completely. Just telling it's name and when it evolves. I even put under "Trivia" that you created it. So I don't thinks it a big deal. Besides- only you and me are still hanging on to this dream. Everybody else just tired of it. *And you really had to delete Leckolo? Dude! We can get this finished A LOT faster if we both just create the pages. Yun-Yun hasn't even added her two Pokemon yet! SirMatt...I haven't heard from him in months... POKEMON_GUY.... nindiame2...Celibe...I guess Zuka could help out, but He hasn't really made any contrubutions to Oren.... *Okay...You do your Pokemon and I'll do mine. But we'll both have to do everyone else's. Contributions Hey, Alex! Well, I've been doing a lot around here lately, and I think you'll like a little of what I've done. I've created: *Riferit *Elite Four *Heather *Bill *Linda *Jason *Shuriken *Harden *TM 16 * A List of Oren Region Pokemon *Pokemon and character info boxes *Two templates *Roaming Man *Added the story of Oren's creation here *And finally, I have created the Poke Balls page. Here I have added many of the Poke Balls already created that I figured would be useful in the game. Uhhhh....but since I'm not the Poke Ball creator (I think nindiame2 was?), I figured you'd want me to just hand the rest of the Poke Ball creation thing to you. So...uhhhh....when are you gonna get back on? ^_^ *Great! You're here! MasterBall 18:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Car Accident & GF Is this car accident a real one? ^_^. Yeah. I was rear-ended by my older brother Mike when he and my dad were driving out to a lake to meet some more family over summer vacation two years ago. And who is she? What happened? MasterBall 01:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *How much do you know about her? BTW, my computer's being slow, so I might not respond right away. Any response as of yet? Well, keep checking, and let's hope for the best! Now...to buisiness....about the Pokemon. You can create yours, and I'll create mine. That's what you wan to do. Okay, I understand why. But, just about everyone else of Poke'fan icorporated is gone. I haven't heard from Yun-Yun, Celibe, nindiame, SirMatt, any of 'em. WE'll both have to create them, then get new staff members. *Good. Then once we've finished our own, we'll start on everyone else's, and we'll look for new staff members. Tell Yun-Yun I said congratualations on heading to college! Pokemon Scarlet Okay..though we both despise them...I set up an advertisment on there. I was asking for a spriter, seeing as no-one active can sprite...(Sorry, Alex!). So....can you ask Yun-Yun if she has had any head-way on the map? It would be REALLY good for us to have it. MasterBall 21:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Pokemon Alert! Hey, dude, uh, can we add two more Pokemon to the Pokedex? I've decided that I want Ironinix to be the evolved for of Steelix. Before Ironinix, can we add Steelix and Onix? We'll have to re-do the numbers...but can we? *Well, scratch that. Unless you think it's a good idea, then scratch that. its nitro...or zero I told you I joined...just not as the username you know me by...